Dimensionally Challenged
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: When three unknown mutants come to Bayville guide Quicksilver, Avalanche and Shadowcat to their destiny expect the unexpected.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Grace and Clara. And I would like to note that I won't be writing Rouge, Kurt or even Remus's accents.  
  
Dimensionally Challenged  
  
Clara fidgeted impatiently in her seat as their plane prepared to land in Bayville, New York. The world where mutants existed. She knew more than that. Like that the world hadn't been fully exposed to mutants. Just some places. Like here.  
She, Grace and Remus would be staying at the Xaiver Institution for Gifted Youngsters. Grace had already informed Xaiver of their powers, background and situation as dimensional hoppers. He and only he knew this information.  
She nudged Remus in the ribs and nodded towards the sleeping Grace. "Wake her up." She ushered him. "You wake her up!" he whispered back eyes wide in fear. It was common knowledge to the both of them that Grace was always grumpy when she was woken up.  
Rolling her eyes as she leaned past Remus towards the other girl. "Wuss." She muttered as she started to lightly shake the girl who refused to wake up. So Clara shook her a little harder. Just a little.  
"WHAT!" she yelled her eyes flying open. Clara smiled nervously at all the stares she was getting. "We're landing." She said through her teeth.  
"Well you didn't really have to get me up," she grumbled, "it's not like Remus couldn't throw me over his shoulder and carry me out."  
" Hey now! I'm not even that strong!" he joked. However Grace must not have shared his amusement since she pinched him hard on the shoulder.  
As the plane coasted to a stop they grabbed their carry on bags and exited off the plane. As they walked into their gate Grace began to shuffle through a pocket on her bag for something. "It's in here somewhere." She said to herself.  
"What?" Remus asked suddenly intrigued. He supposed he was a little nervous, but when you go somewhere entirely new to you it tends to happen. "AHA!" she exclaimed pulling out two pictures.  
Clara looked at her, then the pictures, then at her again. She blinked in the silence. 'Till finally she spoke "Well who are they!" she asked/shouted impatiently.  
"Oh sorry!" Grace said snapping out of it. "These are two of Xavior's teachers, Ororo Munroe and Logan something rather." She saw the looks her friends were giving her. "Well, I don't know his name!"  
Waving her off, Clara spotted the two adults. "Hey over here!" she shouted jumping up and down so they could see her. Unfortunately for her they didn't notice her until she tripped over her bag and came crashing down.  
Grace slapped her hand to her forehead as she and Remus hauled the younger girl to her feet. The teachers, who had taken the liberty of getting their bags, approached them. " My goodness," Ororo started placing a hand on Clara's shoulder, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah.yeah I'm good." She said as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "That's good. The Professor is waiting for us in the car." Ororo said.  
"Just out of curiosity. Has the Professor made arrangements for my um. condition?" Remus asked nervously. The white haired women smiled warmly knowing exactly what he meant, "he has in fact. But the only thing he really told us about is your powers. One of you even has a few powers like my own." She said.  
By this time they were approaching a very nice limousine, which Clara suspected held Professor Xavior. "Just who would that be?" Remus asked he and the girls surprised Logan by helping him load their bags in the trunk.  
"Well which one of you is Grace?" she questioned. "Oh," Grace started, "that would be me. So what exactly is your power?"  
"I can manipulate the weather." She answered as they began be seated in the limo. "Which I believe you can do also."  
"Yeah." Grace said, "I can control almost all natural things. One thing I can't do is make earthquakes or control rocks or anything. Which is a bummer because that would be cool."  
Storm was tempted to tell her about Avalanche but decided it would be best to keep to herself. " So you're Charles Xavior, the most powerful telepath in the world?" Clara questioned casually when she noticed the Professor. Yet when he nodded her casualness went away.  
She smiled brightly. "It is such an honor to finally meet you!" The professor returned her smile, " As I'm I to meet you." He replied, " I truly believe you will enjoy it at the Institution. There are many other teenage mutants there that are learning to control their powers. They should be back from school by now."  
"So we will be attending a public high school." Grace confirmed. It had been so long since she'd attended a normal high school. But she had no idea how abnormal Bayville High might prove to be.  
  
Bobby Drake peered out the window of the study rooms in the mansion. "How many are there?" Jubilee asked impatiently. "I don't know," Bobby replied sarcastically, "Does it look like I have X-ray vision?"  
Rolling her eyes she shoved him on the couch with some of the other younger students. "There's three of them." She confirmed confidently. "Wow. Three's a lot to bring in at one time don't you think?" Amara questioned from the couch where Bobby had fallen over her and Roberto's laps.  
"Yeah," Roberto agreed as he shoved Bobby off his lap and onto the floor. " But at least people will stop calling us 'the new recruits'." He got up and looked out he window. " Hey they're pretty cute." He pointed, out Bobby nodding.  
"Guys they're coming in." Jubilee said as the main entrance was opened. They all ran and put their ears against the door.  
Outside they could here the Professor saying "Lets go talk about the situation in the study room." They still kept their ears to the door till Bobby said, "Hey isn't that this room."  
But realization hit too late as the door opened and they all went tumbling down to the floor. After a few 'Get off me.'s and a 'Man your heavy!' They got up and apologized.  
"Well the study room was the last place I expected you four to be in." Logan grumbled irritated. Clara's mouth hung open. That was he first time she had actually heard him talk.  
"Ah." the Professor began turning to the three new students; "I would like you to meet Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, Amara Aquilla, and Roberto (No Idea!). They are some of the newer recruits."  
Turning to his four students he said, "I would like you to meet are newest students Clara Serenity, Grace Freeman and Remus Lupin."  
"You know Professor It really won't be a problem until next month and besides we'd love to see a tour of the Institution." Remus piped up. The two girls nodded in agreement.  
"Very well then. Storm, could you show them to their rooms and give them a tour?" the Professor asked. She nodded. He smiled, "Good," turning to the three newbies he said, "We will be having an after school training session in an hour and it would be a good opportunity to meet the students and show us what kind of control you have over your powers."  
"Sounds Great!" Clara said enthusiastically. "Right this way." Ororo motioned to the stairs. They followed her. "See you around." Grace said to the 'new recruits.'  
  
Scott Summers walked down the hall when he spotted Ororo and the new students walking towards him. "Hello Scott." Storm said. "This is Scott Summers the team leader of the X-men."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Clara and this is Grace and Remus." Clara said as she shook his hand. Scott smiled, 'They seem pretty nice.' He thought.  
"Scott," Ororo addressed him "since you are the only male student without a roommate would it be alright if Remus shared a room with you?" "No problem. I'll help him take his stuff over there." Scott answered, "And I'll see you ladies at the training session today." He finished, walking off with Remus who waved goodbye to them.  
Remus followed him in silence until Scott asked, "What are your powers." Remus Smiled, "Few things. I heal a little faster than most people, I'm almost 5 times stronger than a normal human, I have what the Professor likes to call a 'condition' and this," he said pulling out his wand and showing it to him.  
"What's that." He asked opening the door to the room. "A wand. I can do quite a few spells but not many complicated ones." He stated. "Like what?" Scott questioned curiously.  
"Let's see I'll do a simple one. Oh I know," Remus said as he spotted an extra pair of Scott's glasses on his dresser. Pointing his wand at it he said, 'Wingardrium Leviosa!' and the glasses began to rise into the air and float towards him.  
He grabbed them and gave them to Scott. "Interesting." The older mutant said an evident smile on his face. "Well let me give you that tour." he said when Remus had situated his things.  
The two boys walked into the hall barely being missed by a rushing skateboard. " Evan!" Scott shouted, "No skateboarding inside!"  
"Okay man. Sheesh." A young black teenager said. He stopped in front of them. Noticing Remus he stuck his hand out. "Evan Daniels." He said. "Remus Lupin." Remus said taking his hand. All of a sudden there was a small sizzling and Remus jerked his hand back.  
" Um what exactly is that made of?" he asked Evan pointing to the ring on is hand. "Silver, man. Why?" he questioned back. Politely ignoring him Remus turned to Scott, "Where is the bathroom." He asked biting his lip.  
"Down the hall to the right." He said, "Are you okay?" Remus nodded and disappeared from sight. "Did you know he could do that?" Evan asked Scott. He shrugged and said, "He's sorta like a wizard and can do things like that I guess."  
Looking at eachother for a moment, they both tore down the hall to the bathroom. Scott opened the door to see Remus wrapping his hand. "What happened?" he asked him. Remus sighed, " I can't touch silver."  
"Why not?" asked Evan. " Allergic reaction?" Remus said hopefully. Scott and Evan stared at him disbelieving. Luckily Clara, who had been looking for them, came to his rescue.  
"Hey guys." she said noticing them, "the professor wants to have the session in the danger room right now." She said.  
"Okay," Scott said, "I'll show you where it's at." Clara shook her head, "I already know where it's at. I can get you there faster if you'd like."  
"Sure." He said, "Just let us change real quick." Soon Scott and Evan were in their uniforms. "So what do you mean faster?" Evan asked  
Remus grabbed Evan's shoulder and appaerated them both to the Danger room. "So he can teleport more than one person?" Scott asked her. "Yes. Himself and one other person max. It's called 'apperating' and it takes a lot of concentration. I can Teleport up to three people." She said as she grabbed his Hands and they both disappeared in an instant.  
  
Kurt Wagner wasn't feeling to good right about now. He had been so excited about meeting the new students and still was. But when he found out that two of them could teleport and do other things he felt like his powers were a little less impressive.  
One of the new girls, Grace, Said that they had just been learning to and probably weren't as good as he was. That was when they appeared right in front of them with Scott and Evan.  
The Professor, Storm and Wolverine walked in with the rest of the X- men. "Well," Wolverine began, "I'll just have some of the X-men and the new kids have a go in the Danger Room so they can loosen up with their powers."  
"Um Sir?" Grace addressed Wolverine nervously, "I can only control NATURAL things."  
"Well the setting is in a natural environment so make the best of it." He said to her. She nodded. "Is there anything you need to do before we start?" he asked the three of them.  
"Yes actually." Clara said not a hint of fear in her voice. She took her brooch off and held the crystal up and began to transform. After an extremely bright light Clara stood there in her Sailor Universe outfit. (Read introduction for details on her uniform. This should be the only time she has to use the scouts' powers until she gains her own.)  
Clara Grinned sheepishly at some of the looks she was getting from people (like the guys). "I have to be transformed to use my powers." She informed them.  
"Okay then. Cyclops, Jean, and hmmm.Shadowcat team up with these three and the rest of us will watch your progress from the control room." Wolverine said as he turned away to go outside with the others.  
  
Soon they found themselves surrounded by some trees with a sky above them. "Let's see." Grace muttered as she pointed her hands, palms out towards a couple of trees. Their roots began to come out of the ground and the branches swung viciously.  
"Oh it works." she said confidently. "Wow!" Shadowcat said, "Is that your power?" Grace nodded, "Well one of them."  
"Good," Jean said, "because they could be handy right now!" Some huge vines came shooting out of nowhere at Grace. She jerked her hand up and it stopped in midair because of her power.  
The vines acted as arms and began to hurl things at them. Clara took Pluto's staff and successfully blocked some rocks being thrown at her. They then began to explode on contact. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She yelled and obliterated a vine Remus struggled to get free of.  
The scenery suddenly changed and they found themselves in a metal room with countless machines and huge robots circling in around them. "Great I'm useless." Grace shouted. She suddenly found her feet bolted to the floor and a piece of metal coming at her. Shadowcat raced to her and grabbed her phasing them both through it. "Thanks." Grace sighed as the other girl phased her feet out of the restraints. Cyclops blew up the leftover metal.  
"We keep playing the defense I say we get rid of them all!" Clara shouted as Remus nodded. He ran over to Grace and grabbed her and rolled them out of the way as a blade came crashing towards them. "Thanks" she said breathlessly for the second time. "Hey," he smiled at her "I got your back." She grinned at him.  
A ring of flames encircled Clara, Cyclops and Jean. "Oh great!" Cyclops said as the flames closed in on them. "I'll fix this!" Clara shouted confidently. "Aqua Illusion" The powerful beam of icy water put out the flames.  
"Let's do this my way and destroy them all!" she said. "I'm with you." Jean agreed as she used her telekinetic to pick up a machine and ram it into the wall.  
Cyclops used his eye beams to take out a few of the robots and Shadowcat stuck her hand in a few to short-circuit them. By this time Remus had taken a few out by casting a spell and sending vine like ropes to bring them crashing down.  
There were only 5 left and as they started to shoot at Clara, Jean Managed to get her a clean shot as she powered up for an attack. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Clara shouted as the extremely powerful attack wiped them all out.  
The scene faded and they all began to get up. Remus, whom had been on the floor with his arm over his and Grace's head, looked around and helped the girl stand. He grinned, "That was awesome!" he said enthusiastically.  
"And you did admirably well." Said the Professor as he wheeled into the danger room. "I look forward to seeing you practice tomorrow morning. But it is getting late and the three of you have school tomorrow. Clara we've talked to the Principal and your schedule is taken care of. I will see you in the morning."  
  
Rouge sighed as her roommate Kitty Pryde chatted on the phone with one of her friends. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Rouge it's only 10:00 and I'm not tired." Kitty stated.  
"Well I am. So be quiet so I can get some sleep." The Goth girl told her. There was a knock on their door. Glancing at Rouge, Kitty got up and answered the door. It swung back to reveal Grace.  
"Oh Grace. Can I help you?" Kitty asked nicely. "Well actually I thought I heard you say you weren't tired?" The younger girl nodded in confirmation.  
"Thank Goodness." Grace sighed, "would you mind switching rooms with me tonight? Because there is no way I'm sleeping with that Maniac in my room. She got a hold of sugar or something."  
"Sounds like they'll get along great." Rouge said as she walked to Kitty's bed grabbed a pillow and tossed it to her. "Come on in." she said to Grace as she shoved Kitty out and shut the door.  
"Like Gee thanks Rouge." She said sarcastically as she walked into the other girls' room and plopped down on Grace's bed. "Hey Clara," she addressed the other girl, "How old are you?"  
"Fourteen. Why?" Clara answered. "That's great!" Kitty said not answering her, "We'll be in the same grade! I just turned 15."  
"Ohhhh, Cool. What grade are you in?" She asked the excited Kitty. "Ninth." She informed her.  
"Oh, bummer." Clara announced, "I'm a sophomore." Kitty tilted her head curiously to the side, "You got moved up?" she questioned. The blonde girl nodded.  
"You're pretty advanced, though so we should have some classes together." Clara said. "You've read 'Pride and Prejudice'?" Kitty asked noticing the book on Clara's dresser.  
"Yeah, Me and Remus are trying to see who can finish it first. Grace has already read it." The younger girl said. "Really I love that book!" Kitty said. "Me too!" Clara agreed. And thus the chatting began.  
  
Grace groaned miserably. Rouge had fallen asleep already but Grace couldn't. She now regretted letting Kitty stay in her room. She and Clara had been up talking and giggling for thirty minutes. She screamed into her pillow hopelessly.  
  
Remus tossed and turned in his bed when a voice said, "Good morning children." His eyes got wide, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted as he fell out of his bed.  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked him as he got up. "Yeah." Remus muttered. He looked at his watch, which read 5:30. His eyes got a little sad, "Almost lunch time in England."  
Scott stared at him remorsefully. "Come on." He said helping Remus stand, "We have early morning sessions. That was the Professors wake up call." He noticed that the burns on Remus's hand were gone.  
They got dressed and began to walk down the hall. They noticed Rouge, Kitty, Clara and Jean standing around Rouge's room. "What's going on?" Scott asked Jean.  
"I don't know why, but Grace won't get up." She answered him. Rouge turned to Remus, "You know her too. Any bright ideas?"  
"A few." He said smirking. He strode up to the door. "Grace!" he yelled loudly. "Go away." Grace muttered lightly from the room. "Aw, Come on Grace." He still yelled loudly so she knew everybody could hear. "It's not like I haven't seen you in your pajama's before! Well there was that one time I almost walked in on you changing and-----"  
His words were cut off as the door was yanked open and he fell flat on his face. He looked at Grace. "You know you could of just told me to shut up." He said to her. "I know," she said in a sweet voice, "but that would be no fun."  
  
Clara walked into the bathroom as Grace came out of it. The training session had been pretty tough, but she enjoyed it. All she wanted to do now was take a nice, warm shower. She turned the water on and stepped in the shower.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" was heard throughout the hall and some crashes came from the bathroom. "Is everything all right in there?" Grace asked a smirk on her face. "I'm gonna kill you Grace this water is 'FREZZING'!" Clara yelled from the bathroom as she turned up the temperature. "You are so lucky you did not use all the hot water!"  
"That's what you get for keeping me up late!" Grace snapped as she turned on her heel and walked to her room. She looked in the full-length mirror; she was wearing blue jean hiphuggers and a black halter-top.  
She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and let a few strands fall gracefully around her face. She just hoped the halter-top was appropriate. She slipped on her Birkenstocks when Clara came in.  
She had changed and was wearing a pair of white jean hiphuggers, and a baby blue tank top with white sandals. She had taken her hair and put it in to two small buns on each side of her head. (If you've ever seen 'So Weird' it's how Fi sometimes does her hair.)  
"Do I look hideous?" she asked with her toothbrush in her mouth. "Yeah right." Grace said rolling her eyes. No matter what world they went to someone always complimented Clara on how beautiful she was. They complimented her too, but she sometimes felt like Clara didn't know how lucky she was.  
Pushing the thoughts aside she grabbed her best friend by the arm and began to drag her downstairs. But the girl rushed in the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth before she proceeded to follow her.  
"Hey girls me, Jean and Kitty were just about to leave you want a ride?" Scott asked them when they got downstairs. "Sure thing." Clara said as she and Grace grabbed their schedules,  
"Where's Remus?" Grace asked Kitty. "Oh he, Kurt and Evan already left for school." She answered, "He told me to tell you that he'd meet you there." Grace nodded as she hopped into the back of Scott's car.  
She was feeling sort of nervous about going to school. But it disappeared as Clara jumped up and yelled, "Woo Hoo! Look out Bayville High here we come!" She shook her head and smiled. It would be some day.  
  
Clara walked to her locker and got her Advanced Chemistry book and notebook out of her locker as she turned around and began to walk to her third period class. She walked to the teacher and showed him her schedule.  
Nodding he pointed at a table for her to sit at. She went and sat down. There was only one other person at the table, a good-looking boy with strange white hair and icy blue eyes.  
She said nothing to him for most of the class period. She had just begun her assignment when he began to tap his pencil extremely fast against the table. "Do you have to do that?" she asked irritated. "What? This?" he asked her back as the tapping began to get louder.  
She scowled. "Yes that." She retorted to him. "Is there a problem?" their teacher asked. She began to say no when the boy said, "Yes, I can't concentrate with her constant nagging."  
The teacher raised an eyebrow at him. The boy leaned back in his chair with a cocky grin on his face. 'How DARE he!' she thought. And before she could stop herself she swiped the leg on his chair and he fell to the ground.  
"Why you little---" he began to say but she cut him off. "Little WHAT!" she demanded as she stood up. They glared at eachother faces only inches away.  
"OUTSIDE!" their teacher yelled pointing his finger to the door. "I will not have you disrupting my class! To the Principal's office. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Pietro could not believe he was in trouble because of this preppy little brat. He knew there was no way he could talk his way out of this one. "This is all your fault you know." He snapped at her.  
She glared at him. "My fault?" she asked dark eyebrows raised as she pointed her finger to her chest. He nodded at her. She began to stand up when their teacher came in.  
"I'm going to make this quick." He said, "You" he pointed at Pietro, "detention." Pietro rolled his eyes. Like he'd actually show. "You however," he said turning to Clara, "I'm going to give a second chance.  
One of my freshman students is failing Chemistry dramatically and being as you are officially our most advanced sophomore, I decided I'd let you off the hook if you tutor him."  
"Who's the guy?" Clara asked eager to get off to a better start. "Todd Tolensky." He answered. Pietro's eyes got wide. "Toa- I mean Todd! But he lives at MY house. At the boarding house!"  
"Yes, I know. But I thought it best you two spend more time together also. Seeing as you'll be lab partners for the rest of the year." The bell rang. "Well I'll be off to lunch. I suggest you do the same." He turned and left. The two stared at eachother, mouths open.  
  
Lance Alvers was getting sick of Pietro's whining. Since he sat down at lunch all he did was complain about this new girl. "And then I find out are lockers are only four feet apart!" Pietro's voice pounded into his head.  
"So I learn not only is she annoying but she's clumsy, preppy and an X-geek!" the white-haired teen complained yet still. "Oh by the way she's tutoring you Toad."  
"Gee thanks for telling me!" Todd said rolling his eyes. "There she is!" Pietro said venomously as she walked to the X-men's table. "You forgot to mention gorgeous." Todd added to Pietro. He knew well that the speed demon would be the only person to miss a detail like that on someone he didn't like.  
"Who's gorgeous?" asked a voice from behind them that made all four boys jump. " Sheesh Tabby scare the crap out of us why don't ya!" Lance said when he saw who it was. "New X-girl." Toad said. She nodded. "Pietro don't like her. Said she got him detention."  
Tabitha smirked, "We can fix that." She began to get a bomb ready, "Kitty's in the way!" she said frustrated "Oh well." Lance's eyes got wide and he gave a light tremor so she'd miss.  
Instead they went into Evan's mashed potatoes and sent them flying all over him. Pietro smiled. "Can't have everything!" he chuckled.  
  
"Maximoff!" Evan practically hissed as he wiped mashed potatoes out of his face. He felt like an idiot. Always with the Brotherhood laughing at him. But especially with Clara laughing her head off at him.  
"That's the Brotherhood right?" she questioned him. He nodded aggressively. She got up taking her tray with her. She walked over to the Brotherhood table all the X-men staring at her.  
She walked over to Todd. " Todd Tolensky?" she asked the freshman. When he nodded she smiled and stuck out her hand. "Clara Serenity. May I sit here?" she asked motioning to the seat next to him.  
He nodded, after all it wasn't everyday a pretty girl talked to HIM. Maybe Pietro, but not him. When her eye caught the white-haired sophomore she smirked. "If it isn't Pietro 'the world revolves around me' Maximoff."  
"Shut up you twit. You think you're so smart but I'm probably smarter than you." She scoffed, "Well if you're so smart why aren't YOU tutoring Todd."  
" Well at least I'm not a preppy little 'meatball head'." He retorted as he referred to his nickname for her hairstyle. She smirked at him, "Oh I'll will make you it your words. Literally."  
"Sounds like a challenge." He said mirroring her smirk. Todd, Fred and Lance exchanged glances that plainly said, 'This could get ugly'.  
Before Pietro knew what was happening he found meatballs and spaghetti in his hair and on his face. He glared at her. "You are sooo dead!" he zipped over to her and around her, when he left she had spaghetti sauce all over her.  
And thus the battle cry of 'Food Fight!' rang out. Clara hid behind a table as she dodged an assortment of food. Sighing she turned around to only to stare in the icy blue eyes of Pietro Maximoff. They held a gaze for a while.  
"This is all your fault!" he said to her. Without a word she picked some food up off the floor and stuffed it in his mouth. He spitted the food out of his mouth. And they began to throw food at each other.  
They did this until they were completely covered in food. Everything from mashed potatoes to lettuce. The fight stopped and everyone got quiet. Principal Kelly stood in the middle of the cafeteria with food in his face. Turns out he got hit by the remaining Brotherhood members.  
"WHO STARTED THIS!" he demanded red faced. "They did!" the students in the cafeteria said pointing at them. Clara and Pietro looked at each other and pointed at the other. "He did!" "She did!" they shouted at the same time.  
"Maximoff! Serenity! Outside!" Kelly yelled unable to seem to finish one sentence. They trudged out of the cafeteria. Pietro looked at Clara and said, "Twice in an hour. Is that a record?"  
  
Pietro surprised himself by not running home. Instead he and Clara walked, talked and often insulted each other. They had got suspended from school for the rest of the day. 'Okay,' Pietro admitted to himself, 'she's not so bad. She's even kind of hot. Really hot. NO! Don't think that! X- GEEK!'  
Clara looked at Pietro and noticed he had sauce over his face. She giggled to herself. 'Man he is REALLY cute. NO! He's an egotistical, jerk. That's all. That's all.'  
They stopped in front of the Institute. "This is your place why aren't you going in? Afraid to tell Baldy what you did?" he teased her. She glared at him. He smirked at her, "You really are afraid! Aren't you?"  
Sighing she said, "I really need your help." He grinned evilly. "You need my help. You need my help. You need-" "YES ALREADY!" she screamed.  
"Stay here." she commanded as she disappeared. She came back with a black bag. "Where you going?" he asked her curiously. "To your place." She said. "Your mutation is like Blue Boy's. Teleportation." He said still surprised at her announcement. She shook her head. "It's just a perk that comes with my power. You have superspeed don't you." He nodded. "Than I'll meet you at your place." She said as she once again vanished.  
He sped home smirking. When he got there she was standing there yawning. "You are one slow speedster!" she laughed. He ran straight up to her till their faces were only an inch away. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek and for once he didn't have a witty comeback. So all he said was, "The Bathroom is up the stairs to the left." Nodding she disappeared.  
  
Clara sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was surprised that Pietro didn't care about her taking a shower first. She had brought her coconut body wash and shampoo and was feeling refreshed. She ran her comb through her hair, which had dried, and she stepped out of the bathroom.  
She felt a gust of wind and it took nearly thirty seconds to find a newly clothed Pietro standing next to her. He smirked at her as if he expected her to be surprised at how fast he was.  
He was wearing the same thing just new pants and black shirt like his other one. She however had changed completely. She was wearing a quarter sleeve baby pink shirt that showed her small stomach, light almost white khaki pants (Like the ones Kitty wore on 'Stuff of Villains') and Birkenstock sandals. She had put some silver hoop earrings on and let her hair down so it passed her shoulder blades.  
She brushed some loose hair away from her chestnut eyes. Pietro quirked an eyebrow at her. "So just how long are you staying?" he questioned her. "Till school ends." she answered like it was a no-brainer, "And then I go home make up an Alibi and come right back here to tutor Todd."  
"An alibi?" he said not understanding. "Well do you really think the students are going to let me go without giving me a hard time?" she explained. He shrugged.  
"Say," she began, "do you have a shirt you wouldn't mind getting dirty?" He zipped off and came back with a black T-shirt. Which Clara thought too big to be his. She looked at it then at him. She raised her dark eyebrows at him.  
"Fine," he said frustrated, "its Lance's, b-but not MY clothes!" She put her hands up. "Okay don't whine about. Not like I have cooties or anything."  
"Why do you want them anyway?" he asked. She flashed him her cutest smile. "Cause we got some cleaning to do."  
  
Lance walked into the house after school. He hoped Pietro was doing okay. He looked around Amazed. The house was clean. Very clean! The house had even been repainted!  
The place actually looked NICE! He walked around the corner and into the living room. It was extremely clean and some of the furniture had blankets to hide the torn covers.  
His eyes strayed over to the couch. What he saw made him run upstairs and grab a camera. He looked back at the couch where Pietro and Clara were sleeping on opposite ends of the couch. All except for their hands that were barely lying on top of the other. Lance knew it was most likely an accident but he would never let Pietro live it down.  
He gave off a small tremor to wake the two up. Clara gave a slight jump and Pietro fell off the couch entirely. "Well that was a rude awaking." Pietro said as he rubbed his throbbing head.  
"Well someone's been a little busy." Lance said smirking. "Yeah busy cleaning this dump!" Clara piped up. "Which reminds me I had to borrow your shirt. I'm sorry." Lance shrugged "No problem." He answered, " By the way Todd's in the kitchen if you want to start tutoring him."  
"Just a second! I have to get my alibi." She said as she pulled Lance's shirt off her own and disappeared.  
  
Jean walked into the house to see Kitty and Clara running out the door. "Stop right there!" she said to them. They stopped and spun around to face her. " I hate feeling like the bad guy," she admitted to them, "but as a senior X-men I have to know where you two are going."  
Kitty eyed the area around her and saw Grace and Remus walking out of the house. "Hey!" she protested, " Where are THEY going." "To the park to work on a science project. And you two?" Jean replied.  
Clara sighed, "To the movies." She answered. "When will you be back?" the telepath questioned. The blond beauty looked at Kitty and smiled slyly. "10:00 o'clock." She answered. "10:00?" Jean asked surprised. "Well", Clara said, " it's a really long movie." And with that said she grabbed Kitty and disappeared.  
  
Pietro sighed from his upside down position from the couch. '102..103..104..' he thought as he mentally counted the bumps on the ceiling. He scowled as he lost his place due to Lance and Kitty's conversation.  
Clara's voice broke his thoughts. "Well, me and Todd are done for today. You guy's know any good places to go?" she asked them. He smirked and got up at superspeed. "I got a few in mind. There's a dance/kareoke bar down the street."  
Tabitha snapped her book shut and said, "Count me in!" Lance grumbled to himself. He most likely didn't want to many people there so he could spend time with his 'precious' Kitty-Kat.  
"Well if all of us are going then there's no way we'll fit in Lance's jeep." Tabitha confirmed. Clara smiled, "We can fix that." And she and Kitty once again vanished.  
  
Kitty squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally repeated, 'We are not doing this.' in her head. But her brain knew it was too late. They had already started cruising down the street in Scott's car.  
They had picked up Grace and Remus at the park. Clara saying that there was no 'project'. Which seemed very suspicious to the two girls.  
Kitty bit her lip nervously. Her conscious telling her it wasn't right. She slipped her hand into Grace's purse and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
Scott decided to go over to the movies with a friend and after clearing it with the Professor walked to the garage to leave. He opened the door and gasped. His car was gone! And with that he fainted.  
Jean heard a loud thump from the hallway. "I'll call you back okay Duncan." She said happy for an excuse to get away from the conceited jock. Hanging up the phone she noticed Scott. Using her telekinetic power she lifted him onto the couch.  
She rushed to his side and finally succeeded in waking him up. "My car." He said as if it had died. "It's gone!" The telephone on the coffee table rang. Scott rushed to it and answered.  
"Hello?" he asked. "Um, like hi Scott." Said Kitty's voice from the other line. "Kitty." He said in a knowing voice, "where is my car?"  
"Well," she began, "we kinda borrowed it." Scott fell silent on the other end of the line. Kitty chuckled nervously. Scott gave a strained sigh. "Kitty who is driving my car none of you have a license." Another nervous laugh came to his ears. 'Oh my god.' he thought.  
"Hey Scott!" came Remus's voice from the phone. "Remus," he said in a disbelieving tone "you're in on this to. "Hey," the young wizard protested "they dragged me into it!"  
Scott put his hand to his temples. "Okay, okay. Just tell me who is driving." All of a sudden he heard Grace scream, "Clara look out for that old man!" and then the screeching of tires.  
Clara's voice came onto the phone. "Hey Scott. Sorry about jacking your car!" His eyes widened. "Clara you're the youngest one there, why are YOU driving my car!" he demanded. "Take a chill pill." She retorted from the other end of the phone, "The old guys fine." He sighed to himself. She definitely was not getting his point. But it was too late now because he suddenly heard. "Hey is that a cop following us?" and the phone went dead.  
Giving him a knowing look Jean said, "I take it we need to talk to the Professor." He gave another exasperated sigh and said, "You have no idea."  
  
Clara made sharp turn into the driveway of the boarding house and Remus cast a short invisibility spell over the car. The cops blew right past them. Clapping was heard from the doorway. Snapping her head over she saw Tabitha and Pietro come over to her. "Congrats," tabby began, "I didn't know you had it in ya." She confessed.  
"Then there's a lot you don't know." Said Clara good-naturedly. "Cool Summer's car. What you do to pull it off?" Pietro asked a sly smile on his face. "Make sure he wasn't looking. But of course KITTY had to give in to guilt and spill her beans to Scott. He tell the Professor and we'll be busted for sure!" she put in giving a small glare at the freshman.  
However Kitty took no notice as she stumbled out of the car. Lance caught her before she fell down. "Maybe you should ride with me." He suggested. Kitty nodded giving Clara a weary look. Remus stumbled out of the car with Grace's help. He put his hand to his face, "I saw my life flash in front of my eyes," he said, "SIX TIMES!"  
Pietro shrugged with an amused smile at Remus. "I call shot gun!" he yelled jumping into the seat next to Clara. And after the introductions of Grace and Remus they sped off.  
  
Grace had only been at the flashy club 5 minutes and had already decided it was one of those places the government didn't know about. She had been fully prepared to ask Remus to toss the bouncer out if he gave them trouble. But he let them right in. And she didn't know how things worked in New York but that was just wrong.  
It was a good club though. Remus liked it so it had to be. She laughed to herself as she watched him get dragged onto the dance floor by a few girls. There was a ping of jealousy but she dismissed it. Besides..he was already taken. And with that she went and cut in.  
  
Clara leaned over to Kitty from her spot at the table. "See I knew something was going on." she said pointing at Grace and Remus who were dancing. Kitty just shrugged. "Come on." She said grabbing Lance's hand and dragging him onto the floor.  
Todd came over and handed her the margarita she had ordered. "Thanks." She said smiling sweetly. "Hey you wanna dance?" asked some jock that had walked over to her. Looking him over she realized it was Duncan Matthews.  
'Jean told me this guy was bad news.' She thought then she smirked. "I've already been asked." She grabbed Todd's hand and took him to the floor and away from the scowling football player.  
"Thanks you just helped me out of a rut." She informed him. He laughed, "No problem. But if I get beaten to a bloody pulp tomorrow fingers will be pointed." She winced and bit her lip.  
"Mind if I cut in?" asked a familiar voice. They turned and saw Pietro. She smirked, "Well OKAY, but who will I dance with?" He cocked his head to the side. "Very funny." He said taking her hand and leading her away from Todd.  
She grabbed her margarita as they began to dance to relaxing Beach Boys' music. They were doing some oldies gig. "So what do ya need to say." She asked him taking another sip. "Duncan is having a party in a few hours. He saw me here with you and told me to ask you to come." He informed her.  
She shrugged, "Does he throw good parties?" Pietro did a wave with his hand. "Well alright." She said, "But only if you go with me."  
Clara took Kitty's unattended cell phone and left a message explaining where they would be. Snatching Scott's car keys she and Pietro exited the club. Tossing him the keys she said, "Bring the car around okay. I'll be alright." He gave a hesitant nod and sped off.  
Suddenly one of Mar's senses kicked in and she knew she was being watched. She could feel it. "Where are you?" She said to no one. "Right behind you." Said a deep, eerie voice. She spun around quickly pulling a fighting stance. As if to transform if needed.  
She saw him and though she had never met him before a small voice told her 'Magneto.' But that small voice was actually Pietro. She motioned with her hand not to move.  
"What do you want?!" She asked the master of magnetism when she found her voice. "To give you a small offer. But I think Quicksilver can do that job for me."  
"Hey wait!" she yelled but to no avail. He was gone. Turning to Pietro she asked, "What was that about?" He hadn't taken his eyes off of the spot where Magneto had been. "Tell you later." he said in an airy voice that scared her. But she nodded solemnly.  
She then broke into a wide grin. Grabbing Pietro's shoulders she began to drag him to the car. "C'mon you promised me one hell of a party!"  
  
"Well you're probably wondering why we went without you, hmm?" Clara asked in her message. "It's because it's a no freshman party and we didn't want feelings to be hurt. So.Yeah. Bye!"  
Grace, Kitty and Remus listened to the message. Jean looked at them. "Why didn't you go follow her! I mean where is she? Who is she with?!" The red head demanded.  
"She's at Duncan's party." Kitty said quickly. But noticing the looks she was getting from her friends she knew to be quiet about who she was with.  
All the students turned and watch as Jean and Scott ran to the jeep frantically. "Well maybe her causing trouble is a good thing." Bobby said to his friends. "I mean they'll get off our case."  
"I doubt it." Grace said sarcastically. "Remus go find Clara and give her a heads up about them looking for her. If she's got any sense she'll come back here."  
"If she had any sense she would have been back at curfew like you guys!" Rouge said icily. Grace snapped her head in the Goth's direction "Look I don't have time to argue with you. So if you can't say positive things keep your mouth shut!"  
Remus had already arrived at the party. To his surprise without being seen. He looked around to see if he could find Clara or Pietro.  
  
Clara and Pietro had just met up by the punch bowl after escaping nearly a nights worth of dancing. Pietro gave a little giggle and whispered. "Look what I brought." They looked around to make sure no one was looking. After Clara gave a slight nod Pietro pulled out a bottle of vodka.  
Clara raised an eyebrow as Pietro burst into another fit a giggles. She noticed he had been getting a little bit tipsy. But then again so was she.  
They took the bottle and began to pour it into the punch bowl. Clara heard her name be called and turned around to see whom it was. When she turned back the bottle was gone and bubbles were forming on the surface of the punch.  
She gave Pietro a knowing look. "You didn't drop it did you? Tell me you didn't drop it." Pietro gave a half-drunken snort and covered his mouth to suppress a giggle.  
They noticed Risty Wilde walk past them. By this time Pietro had downed three glasses of the..could you call it punch? "Hey Risty you want some?" he asked her from where he leaned on the table.  
She gave a snort. "Yeah right!" she laughed. "Like I'm going near anything YOU two were hanging around."  
"You just can't handle it." He accused her. She rolled her eyes. Like she had to listen to anything Maximoff said. "No he's right!" yelled Clara to her turned back. "Which is why WE challenge you to a DRINKING CONTEST!"  
Now Clara had had a few drinks herself so she probably wasn't stable about what she was saying. But, alas, Risty turned to her and shouted "Your on!"  
They gathered around the table. "Okay," Pietro started, "The first to pass out is the loser. Then the other two keep going." Risty nodded glaring at an oblivious Clara.  
The contest had attracted quite a crowd. They all began to pour glasses of punch and drink. About three glasses later they were all smashed. Yet the first one to hit the floor was....Risty!  
The other two kept going. Clara's eyes began to droop and she passed out. Pietro caught her and laid her gently on the floor.  
  
Jean and Scott arrived at the party and looked around for Clara. Jean looked up and saw Pietro Maximoff causing a riot (as usual) by dancing on the Matthew's pool table and screaming stuff like 'Go me!' and 'I won!'  
'Won at what?' Jean thought as she tapped on Scott's shoulder and motioned for them to go check it out. But by they were half way a hand reached up and pulled him off the table.  
"Who's hand was that?" Scott asked, "You think the Brotherhood is with him?" Jean rolled her eyes at that question. "Okay, okay." Scott said, But do you one of them pulled him off the table? Clara?"  
" Well," she began, "the hand was too small to be the Blob's, too 'normal' to be Todd's and it wasn't gloved so not Lance. And last but not least, Why would Clara hang out with HIM. They HATE eachother!"  
Scott nodded his head. They had reached the pool table. Maximoff was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Lance sighed from his seat on the couch. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read 12:00 o'clock. Where was Pietro? They had dropped Kitty, Grace and Remus off at ten. The end of their curfew.  
He knew he always said that the Brotherhood didn't have a curfew like the X-geeks. And they didn't, he was just worried about Pietro.  
Yeah that's right Lance Alvers worried about his teammates. But don't tell anyone okay. It hadn't gotten out yet.  
Just then Remus collapsed right in front of him with Pietro. A very drunk Pietro. He looked at Remus. "That tiring huh?" He asked the young wizard. His response was a weary nod. "Where's Clara?" he asked.  
Remus sighed, "I took her home already. They were both plastered." Lance rolled his eyes, 'Go figures' he thought. "Can you make it home?" he questioned the younger boy who nodded in reply and disappeared.  
Lance kneeled down to Pietro's eye level on the couch and held up two fingers and asked the ever-popular question. "How many fingers I'm I holding up?"  
Pietro's response was, "Jesus Lance stop talking. I can only listen to one of you at time." Lance sighed and began to take Pietro upstairs.  
  
Clara got up and looked at her clock, which read 12:00 0'clock.in the morning. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. They weren't going to let her leave until she spilled about last night's events.  
'Well I guess I'll have make up work.' She thought, 'Because I'm not going to fold like some stupid napkin.' "And rightfully so." The Professor said to her as he wheeled into the room. "You successfully blocked your mind from me."  
She suddenly found herself upset with the Professor. She quickly stood up but then did otherwise as her head began to throb. It seemed that the 'punch' had taken its toll on her. But she wasn't about to let the Professor know that.  
"What happen to the scout's honor to not invade someone's privacy?" she spat. He looked at her calmly which only angered her more. "I thought under the circumstances." he began but she cut him off. "What?" she demanded, "That it was okay? Well I'm sorry Professor but it wasn't!"  
"Calm down child." Ororo said soothingly to her. She let her shoulders droop in defeat. Clara smiled at the Professor. "Can I go to the restroom for a second? I don't feel so good." The professor nodded. "And Professor," she said pausing slightly at the doorway, "Like you always say, never start a sentence off with I thought." He smiled.  
"She's never heard you say that before." Ororo said confused. He nodded. "The recent events lead me to believe she is becoming a telepathic. She wasn't one yesterday, but today she is already on Jean's level working up."  
"What about telekinetics?" she asked. He shook his head, "No. I don't understand it." The phone rang but someone already answered it. He put on speakerphone to listen to the conversation.  
"Clara?" Grace's voice was evident over the phone. "Hmm?" the blonde inquired. "I've found them." Grace informed. Clara gasped, 'All three of them?" "Yep." Grace said, " And all of them are experiencing at least one other mutants powers. Including Remus and me. We-"  
"Grace," Clara cut her off, "ring me on the cell. Someone's listening to us." With those were said the line went dead. The young mutant girl walked in the room and raised an eyebrow at the two adults.  
Logan walked in after her. "Wanna Tell us what that was all about?" he asked her gruffly. She shrugged her shoulders, "Not really." She replied casually. Logan growled as she plopped carelessly back down on her bed.  
"Listen, I don't know how you royal little brats are treated on YOUR planet but here-" The look she gave was more then enough to shut him up. "On contrary to popular belief, I'm not the least bit afraid of your empty threats."  
"That's it little Miss Princess. Go clean the X-jet and then you-" she cut him of with a wave of her hand, "Yeah, I know. Grounded for a month. See ya." She said disappearing.  
Logan looked at the others. "That's what I was going to say." He told them and they nodded solemnly.  
  
Clara took the rag and finished washing the outside of the X-jet. "Psst!" she heard behind her. She spun around to see Pietro leaning back on a crater of supplies.  
She smirked, "What're you doing here? Determined to get me into MORE trouble?" He laughed, "Can't tell me you didn't enjoy it though can you?"  
She grinned, "Can't say I can." she agreed. He zipped over to her and helped her clean. "Feeling guilty?" she asked concealing a smile. He put a hand to his chest in mock disbelief. "Miss Serenity," he said in a fake British accent, "How can you accuse me of such an empathic EMOTION."  
"Careful" she warned him, "Remus would take that personally." He shrugged "Tell me about yourself." He said to her as if it were that simple. But something inside her was dying to tell him EVERYTHING. So she did.  
"Here's a trick I picked up with the telepathy thing." She said. He grinned "Heard about that." He said truthfully. She shrugged and put her finger on his forehead. It basically flashed a brief life summary of stuff about her in front of his eyes.  
He blinked his eyes open. He let loose a reckless grin. "So you're a powerful, Dimension hopping, moon princess chick?" he asked and she glared at him. "Why can't I meet more girls like you?" he laughed.  
She winked. "I should be the honored one. Don't get to meet Magneto's son everyday." She said to him. He grinned and leaned back on the X-jet. With a flick of his wrist the camera watching them shut down. She smiled, "Your picking up your daddy's powers I see."  
"You're one of the sharper tools in the shed to my knowledge Serenity. So tell me. Do you know what this means?" He asked her. She nodded, "It means you'll be joining us with the dimensional hopping. Who else?" she fired the question at him.  
"Kitty and Lance." He answered. "You know their powers?" Clara asked happy at the results. "Kitty's got Jeans powers too and Grace is picking up Mystiques and sadly Remus has Rouges. This girl that likes him pecked him on the cheek and found herself in the nurses office. He wiped her memory though. He's also got this thing where he like becomes darkness and controls electricity and stuff. ("He had that before, he just didn't know how to use it." Clara spoke up.) And Lance's is just plain weird." He finished.  
"What is it?" she pried. He sighed, "Whatever he thinks comes true." She gasped. 'That's powerful." She admitted, "maybe too powerful." He nodded. "Your thinking about your father, aren't you?" she asked, "You want me to join his cause. Don't you."  
He nodded. "But not the Brotherhood's." she said, "No. Something else, something bigger. What is it you want me to join?" she asked. He looked her straight in the eye and said, " The Acolyte."  
  
Kitty ran up to Lance at his locker and tugged on his sleeve. "Lance, lets go somewhere." She stated. "Where?"he asked her. She sighed, "Anywhere." She admitted.  
"Remus and Grace went home after the whole power thing and mine is freaking me out. I just need to relax." She told him. He smirked and leaned on his locker, "Don't tell me that Pretty Kitty is suggesting that we skip school?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Lance!" she giggled, giving his arm a slight punch. Then she blushed, "Well maybe just lunch." He laughed, "Okay." He said as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
"Remus stop!" Grace commanded to the boy as he banged his head on the wall again. "You didn't mean to hurt anyone!" she told him. "That doesn't change it though!" he shouted. "All my life all I've done is hurt people! The Ministry's right. I shouldn't exist!"  
That was the last straw for Grace. She drew her hand back and slapped him hard cross the face. He stood there shocked. "Stop being selfish Remus!" she yelled at him, "You know what would happed to the world if you didn't exist? You save more lives than you kill! Think about us! The marauders, Clara, and especially me!"  
He sighed. Then smiled and rubbed his cheek. "You hit hard." he told her. Then he looked at her shocked. "It didn't hurt you." He said. She too looked shocked, "I wonder how?" she questioned.  
"That would be me." A voice said for behind them. They turned to see Dr. Hank McCoy. "Me and Clara have been working on a cure to this mutation," he explained, "and yours has not fully developed so the potions keeps it under control. I injected it when I took your blood earlier."  
Remus grinned, "Good 'old Clara. Can trust that kid to get you out of a rut." McCoy nodded, "She truly is a genius," he admitted "I couldn't of made it without her help."  
  
"La-ance!" Kitty begged, "Can't I look now?" she asked tugging at the cloth covering her eyes. Normally she would be scared if this happened, but for some reason she trusted Lance.  
"Okay, now you can." he informed her. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was at the beach and it was sunny. She had told Lance that she had never been to the beach. but how? They had only been driving for 5 minutes.  
Lance looked shocked too. "Lance what's going on?" she asked him. "I was just thinking about how nice it would be if we went to the beach. But I was going to take you on a little Picnic though." He stopped and grinned. "But sense were here..." Kitty squealed and jumped out of the car and ran to the beach Lance on her tail.  
  
Remy La Beau sat his feet up on the coffee table of the Acolytes safe house and looked at St. John who was playing with fire. "What do you think the boss wants to tell us?" he asked the bored Aussie.  
John cracked a grin, "Dunno mate." He answered, "But he was talking to his kid on the phone about some girl so he might-" But he was cut off as the door opened to reveal Pietro and a girl that Remy had never seen before.  
He looked her over. He had to refrain from whistling. To say she was good looking was an understatement. However John showed no restraint as he let out a low whistle, hopped to his feet and held out his hand.  
"Hey there cutie," he said, "Name's John Allycede. You new here? Cause I'll-" Pietro obviously annoyed with John stepped in between them and held up a hand. "Back up there lover boy," he said earning a scowl from John and a gorgeous smile from the girl.  
"We need to see Magneto." He informed them. "In the den." Piotr's deep voice told him. The speedster nodded and led the girl away. John looked at him and finished his original sentence by saying, "So we might be getting a new member."  
  
Clara bit her lip as she entered the den. She hardly knew Pietro but something told her to. So she followed him through the door. "Miss Clara." Magnetos deep voice greeted her.  
She looked at him and almost smiled not only was he in normal clothing but he looked very much like the boy who's arm she was latched to. And sense she had noticed that she decided to apologize and let go.  
She gave a traditional and respectful Japanese bow of greeting. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down. "Will you excuse us for a moment Pietro?" he asked his son. Clara looked at him, her large chestnut eyes pleading for him to stay. He shook his head winked at her and zipped out of the room. She sighed sadly.  
"You need not to fear me." He told her. She nodded. "Pietro told me of your cause. And I support it." She told him. "What of Xaiver's plan of coexistence?" he asked her. She shook her head a little. She was wearing yesterday's clothes and her hair was still down causing strands of hair to fall in her face.  
"It would be nice," she admitted, "But impossible. We would never be excepted. We would be looked down on when we are in fact the superiors." He smiled, "You've made a wise decision Sailor Universe." He informed her.  
She smiled. That meant he had been researching her. Which told her she was important to the cause and not some pawn. She knew she had told Magneto exactly what he wanted to hear. Even if it had been her true beliefs  
  
Rouge sighed as she sat down on a bench outside the school the next day. She knew that the Sadie Hawkins dance was coming up and she didn't have a date. Everywhere she looked she saw couples.  
Looking to her right she saw Remus and Grace sitting together fingers entwined and oblivious to the others around them. At the regular X- men table she saw Jean wiping some ketchup off Scott's face with a smile.  
Not so shockingly she saw Kitty and Lance talking and Kitty laughing at something he said. She saw Bobby and Jubilee giggling over some prank they pulled. Which was seemingly innocent but she knew they liked each other.  
And the one that surprised everyone. She looked to see Clara and Pietro having a staring contest. That is until Toad said something about him blinking super fast, which made Clara mad. She sighed as she watched Pietro throw Clara over his shoulder and spin her around as she pounded her small fists on his back. The whole ordeal fascinated her seeing as Pietro never liked a girl more then a week.  
"Looking a little down there, 'chere." Said a thick French accent from behind her. "Who are YOU?" she asked a little defensively. "Just someone as bored as you look." He told her. The truth was he had been unrolled as an undercover student to keep an on the boss's kid and the new girl. Pyro was the first choice to go undercover, but Magneto feared he would lose control of his powers and hurt someone. Plus, he would be too busy flirting with the new girl.  
"Care to play a game?" he asked shuffling some cards. He couldn't explain why but he was drawn to the girl. She looked at him for awhile before smiling. "Sure why not?" she said motioning to the seat next to her where Risty normally would be sitting but was sick. "My name's Rouge." She told him. He smiled a charming smile, "Call me Remy La Beau. Pleasure to meet you."  
She looked at him a moment before smiling. "So," she said slowly, "There's this dance is coming up."  
  
Pietro walked Clara home with his hand in his pockets. 'Seven.' He thought wistfully. Seven beautiful girls had asked him to the dance. And he had turned each one down. Why? He glanced at Clara out of the corner of his eye. Because he was waiting for someone else to ask. 'How pathetic,' he thought, 'I sound like a woman.'  
"I heard that!" Clara snapped at him playfully. He grinned at hearing her voice. "Which part?" he asked. She gave a soft smile "All of it." She told him.  
He smirked. "Okay mind reader," he whispered playfully, "Tell me what I want to hear." She smirked, "I think," she began, "That you want to hear that you're charming, smart, funny and sexy.but you don't ME to tell you that you do? Your fan club can do that for you."  
He smirked. "Maybe." He admitted. "But maybe I don't want to here it from them." She smiled. "Okay Speedy. I'll strike a deal. You don't make me say it and I'll take you to the dance."  
He grinned. "Why Clara I thought you'd NEVER ask." He said throwing his arms around her shoulders dramatically. She rolled her eyes. "Pick me up at seven." She said. And with a peck to his cheek she was gone.  
He grinned. 'Score one for Quicksilver.' He thought as he zipped home.  
  
"C'mon Lance let's go it's almost seven!" Pietro shouted frantically from down stairs on the night of the dance. He was in a black and white tux and had a bunch of roses red and white clutched in his hand.  
Lance ran down with his keys in his hand. He was wearing a blue and white suit. He and Pietro were going to pick up Clara and Kitty at seven. They had already taken the others there.  
"Okay let's go." He said as they sped to the mansion. "We're taking Grace and Remus to right?" he asked Pietro who nodded. The six of them had become good friends all secretly knowing it was only a matter of time before they would have to break away form their respective teams and form their own. Lord knew they had the money to do so.  
They had even told each other about the Acolyte. (A/n: this is slight AU.) They pulled into the Mansion and strode up to the door. Lance rang the doorbell and sadly Evan answered it. "Kitty's on her way down." He said to Lance then glared at Pietro. "But I don't think one of your DATES is here."  
  
Pietro let out a 'your-so-stupid-and-beneath-me' smirk and replied, "Actually my DATE is here." "Let them in Evan!" Grace's voice snapped from inside." Evan grumbled and reluctantly let them in.  
Grace and Remus Came down the stairs. Grace wore a black dress (like the one from 'Sweet Home Alabama') with hang down silver earrings and had her hair done in a French twist.  
Remus simply wore dress black slacks, a button white dress shirt and black shoes. Grace took her camera and made Lance take a picture of them. She always had her camera so she could take pictures of things then paints them later.  
"Hey Lance!" Came Kitty's voice to their right. They turned to see her. She was wearing a light blue dress that was plain and hung to her knees and tied behind her neck. She had little Velcro diamonds in her hair.  
  
Lance kissed her on the cheek only to be met by the flash of Grace's camera. Scott walked by them with Jean on his arm. She was wearing an ankle length green dress.  
"Who are you here for?" he asked Pietro rather bluntly. "He's here for me." Said Clara's voice from the top of the stairs. Pietro looked up and his jaw dropped.  
Clara was wearing a strapless white dress that swiped to the floor and was plain yet extremely elegant. She had her hair down yet styled in little ringlets. She had glitter on her skin and in her hair with light silver eye shadow. Pretty to some but gorgeous to Pietro.  
Logan walked by and glared. "Jaw shut NOW!" he commanded. Pietro complied as he zipped to the top of the stairs scooped her in his arms and zipped back down. Grace snapped a picture before he put her down.  
Just then the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is." Grace wondered as she opened the door to reveal Risty and Remy. "Me and Lover boy are here to pick up Rouge." Risty said.  
"I'm here!" Rouge said rushing over in a long red dress with black gloves on her arms up to her elbows with a black shawl. Her hair was pulled up in curls and she wore more colorful make up. She snuck a glance at Scott to see his reaction but he only smiled. She sighed and walked out.  
"Come on lets go." Lance said motioning to the six of them to go to the jeep. "Shotgun!" Kitty cried. Pietro rolled his eyes. "Duh." He said. Kitty blushed. "I know but I always wanted to say that."  
"Whatever lets go!" Remus said. "But not in that." Grace stated. Lance raised an eyebrow. "We got you an early Christmas gift." Clara stated. Kitty held out some keys.  
Turning around Lance saw a black sport Explorer that had 'Avalanche' scribbled on it in red paint. Lance passed out. "I guess he likes it!" Pietro said with a smile.  
  
They all clambered into the vehicle and got comfortable. "So the dance doesn't start for an hour." Grace started, "We've had this planned for a while." They all nodded.  
"Tonight." Clara said slipping into a leadership role. "After the dance." Lance agreed.  
Remus clapped his hands together. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see our house!" Kitty squealed excitedly as Lance laughed and took off.  
  
"Turn here." Grace commanded as they went to turn in the fork of the spacious gorgeous area of green land. "Okay now stop." She told their only eligible driver. He did so. "Okay you can all now open your eyes."  
With those word four pairs of eyes opened excitedly as the teens clambered out of the truck to see the house. The night was young as far as they knew and this was all that mattered at the moment. Where they would spend eternity. Together.  
There was at least seventy acres of lush green and beautiful oak trees and woods on the land. It was fenced in by some sort of tall, black stainless metal well fence.  
Smiling at their astonished faces Grace led them to a large automatic gate that had to Cameras out of the corners and a security booth on the inside with an abundance of electronic controls. "And who exactly will be operating this adorable little booth?" Pietro questioned. Grace shrugged, "I just thought we could use it." She told them.  
He nodded but the rest of them were staring open mouthed at the house. It was large and white with columns and balconies and a wing on each side. "Um Grace," Kitty began, "I didn't know we were moving into the White House."  
Said navigator rolled her eyes as she walked up to the gate and put her palm to some sort of scanner that flowed over her hand. The gates automatically opened. "Lance," she called over her shoulder, "You can pull into the garage on the east wing of the house. Any ten of them it doesn't matter. Just say open. It should respond to your voice."  
She turned back to the others. "You won't be needing any keys to get in or out of the house, or basement, shelter, storage etc. everything will be scanned and it IS programmed to keep out any shape shifters so no worries. Here's a map of the house so you won't get lost." She said handing them a little booklet.  
"Uh-huh." Radon (as Remus strangely requested to be called by his codename.) said while clucking his tongue, "Training room, simulators, green house, -stables? -, Monitor room, control center (?), music room, outdoor swimming area? What the-?"  
"Yes well we will be living here for quite some time now won't we?" Grace said in a sickly sweet voice. Soon joined by Lance who grumbled irritably on the extremities of the garages.  
Grace clasped her hands together in anticipation. "Very well then lets get going towards the house. Please keep all hands and feet-"  
"Sweetie," Radon cut her off, "Just show us the house". Smiling she sighed, "Okay," she began as she walked up the driveway to the Large black, marble front doors. "Here goes nothing."  
They held their breath as the doors opened. And at that moment in each other's presence they felt complete. They stepped inside.  
  
DigitalAngel4u: So how do you like it? Please review. This is my first chapter of my first story ever but I'll except reviews, flames and constructive criticism. All is welcome! If you like it I'll continue. 


End file.
